One Slye Girl
by Slyebo
Summary: Slye, a far from ordinary but indeed human girl, gets thrown into Loki's world when Yamino sees her with Mayura. It doesn't take her long to discover Loki's true identity, as she has studied Norse mythology in the past. She decides to stay and help Loki.
1. Enter: Slye

**Author note****: This is basically like a prologue to introduce the story. Slye is not exactly your ordinary high school student, She's got bright blue hair in a distinctive but subtle style, demonically yellow eyes, and she doesn't wear the normal school uniforms. Jeans and tee, that's her. If she doesn't care what someone has to say, she just jacks up her mp3 player (she always has it on weather it's playing music or not) and nods to her favorite songs. Slye is also alot smarter than alot of the students at her school (or anyone for that matter), 'cause she reads books and does research when no one's looking. :P If she wants to know something, she'll go to whatever lengths it takes to find it out. I think Slye's a rebel, but my characters, make themselves as I write, it seems like, I'm only here as a vessel to enact their lives, not as the one who initially creates them. She also likes to think in third person sometimes. Yes, **_**think**_**. This is my first fanfic I've committed to enough to actually get up here on fanfiction, and I **_**really**_** hope I don't go abandoning it like just every other fanfic I've ever started writing.**

**Wow, that was a **_**really**_** long authors note. Kudos for reading the whole thing.**

**Disclaimer & Copyright notice****: I do not own any of the characters in this story EXCEPT for Slye. Slye is mine, will always be mine, and is 100 copyrighted by law to ****ME****. DON'T STEAL HER! So... yeah. All other characters are copyright to Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok. Not me. BUT DON'T STEAL MY SLYE!! cough**

**P.S: I ADORE fan art. If you're talented, and even if you're not, I would LOVE art of slye. Email me at if you want a pic of slye to work off of. nn**

My mp3s blaring into my ears, my eyes closed, my feet shuffling aimlessly across the sidewalk, I was in a world of my own. My mind wandered to homework and I tried to recollect what all my assignments were. I wasn't quite sure if I knew everything I was supposed to do, but I did have a very clear memory of 3rd period. Some girl, Mayura was her name I think, got all excited over something her friend told her about a ghost, or else like that. She left right then and there, to investigate, apparently. I don't know why she was leaving, school being cosidered, I saw her grades once accidentally and they're not exactly desirable. I really didn't expect to ever come across her outside of school, but it took alot to surprise me. Sure enough though, after classes were over, she with pink hair too long to measure just happened to be along the walk I was taking home today. Why not talk to her? I don't have anything against her. And that's how it all started, how I went spiraling into a world it would take more than just a little studying to fully understand. But I _am_ Slye, after all, and Slye always finds a way.

**Awwr, it was so short. ): But never fear! as soon as I finish writing the official first chapter, You'll get to see Slye again! Yay Slye! Please forgive me for any minor spelling errors or lower case Is, My computer sucks and doesn't allow spell check. I know it's basically just an intro, but I'd love a review or two! nn And don't freak out because Mayura is the only character I've mentioned, Slye meets Loki and Yamino in the next chapter! Here's a lil teaser: The song she's listening to in Loki's office, 'Rakuen no Tobira' is the opening theme to Loki! :D If you can't tell so far I'm smilie crazy, and it only gets worse ;D**


	2. Just Passing By

**A/N: Okay, this is taking way to long. I've written nearly 10 pages in my notebook and chapter 1 still isn't done. This is because I was planning on doing it by episode (my fanfic follows the series), but it's taking WAY TOO LONG to write the whole Episode. So, I'm going to update in checks of episodes, like those 3 part TV shows on youtube. Those are so annoying. Another thing about Slye: Keep in mind that she is ****always**** level headed, except when it comes to romance and friends, or anyone she gets to know personally. Otherwise it's calm, sly Slye. Anyways, here's the first part of the official chapter 1!**

Thick as pea soup. That's Mayura. I'd never talked to her before, but her density was obvious from classes. Another thing was, she was totally obsessed with mysteries and the unknown, and she could really freak a person out. This was the first time I'd ever seen her outside of school. I heard her muttering to herself as I walked up, something like, "...if he's some sort of weirdo?" I could barely hear anything but my song so I turned the volume down a little. Who was this weirdo she was talking about? I glanced around, and my eyes stuck to a sign that read 'Enjaku Detective Agency'. Maybe she was taking about the detective? I was interrupted midthought by a voice.

"I can assure you miss that he is not." It was a handsome voice, coming from behind the gates. His smile dazzled me, and I could tell Mayura was entranced as well. The sun reflected off his glasses as he came up to the gates to let us in. "You and your friend, please, come this way."

"Wait but-" I started quickly. "I was really just passing by." Mayura turned towards me, her pink hair swishing as she moved, apparently just now noticing I was standing next to her.

"But how could you pass up an opportunity to meet a real detective?" Mayura said excitedly, a determined glow in her bright red eyes. I shrugged. I too, after all, was mildly interested in detective work, so I walked with Mayura and the young man to the front door. "You're Slye right? From my class?" Mayura asked. I nodded.

"And you're Mayura." I said simply. The gentleman guiding us didn't seem to realize we were talking. I then realized how cliché it was for someone named _Slye_ to be meeting a detective. I laughed to myself at this little pun, and looked around to find we had already made our way deep into the mansion. There were all sorts of creepy things along the halls, body parts in jars, intimidating wood carvings, anything eerie and unnerving. I expected Mayura to be excited at all this, but instead she sounded scared.

"Um, Mr. Detective, I want to go back." There was a nervous undertone in her voice. He just smiled.

"My name is Yamino by the way, and the truth is I'm no detective." I shivered on the inside, something about the way he said it made me uncomfortable, but I continued on with him, Mayura following suit. We reached a door, and as Yamino opened it, his glasses glared over emphatically. "Two clients to see you master Loki." Mayura and I stepped thought the door. A little kid was looking out the window thoughtfully. Noticing us, he turned around pacedly to face us.

"An innocent lamb separated from the flock has come seeking my services." I hadn't a clue what he meant, but he was talking right at Mayura, so I looked around for a place to sit, and planted myself on a couch nearby where I had been standing. I looked to Mayura. She had placed her hand firmly on Loki's head, as if comparing their heights.

"You're really... a detective?" No, he's a badger, a magical badger that grants wishes. I hardly heard her anyways, I already had my mp3 player going with 'Rakuen no Tobira'. I was thinking, haven't I heard the name Loki before somewhere? I looked over to Loki and Mayura again, and Loki looked really pissed. Mayura was swaying him back and forth, like a lever or something, and she kept telling him how cute he was. Note to self, don't call Loki cute. I took off my earphones and clearly heard him say,

"Yamino, please escort these young ladies out." Lad_ies_? What did I do? All the way out of the building Mayura complained about the visit.

"Fine then crybaby, I'll go find the doll myself!" A doll? That's when I realized I had no idea why Mayura was even here in the first place.

"You lost a doll? That's why you're here?" It seemed rather trivial a thing to be brought to a detective. I figured there must be more, but I decided not to prod. "Maybe I'll help you look for it later, but I have something to do first."

"Okay, I'll be at the old clock tower, I think she might be there." She turned to leave, but I stayed put. Once she was out of sight, I spun towards the door and didn't bother to knock, I ran though the halls Yamino had led Mayura and I to Loki's office. I was about to throw open the door, when in Loki's voice I head one work. 'Evil'. I burst thought the door and pointed strait at Loki.

"I know where I've heard your name before! Norse Mythology, the god of fire and mischief!"

"Excuse me?" Loki looked utterly bewildered. I realized I was out of breath from running, and it probably sounded like I was spouting nonsense, so I reiterated more clearly. For a very brief moment, I noted Loki's surprise at what I had said. He was doing a very good job of not showing it.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked. I saw now that I really hadn't decided what I thought it meant that he shared the name with an evil Norse god.

"Were you… named for him?" It seemed so obvious now. He smiled.

"Something like that." Yamino smiled too. What were they hiding?

"What was that about evil?"

"What?"

"I heard you say the world evil earlier. What were you and Yamino talking about?"

"Nothing really." He turned to Yamino. "Shall we go?"

"Go where?" I wasn't done asking questions.

"To look for Maura's doll. I figure there's more too it, that's all." I nodded. I had already had the same thought.

"Well then, I'll accompany you."

"Shall we go then?"

"Alright." I smiled. I could tell that Loki and I were on the same page, and that meant something. Maybe some little kid could make a good detective.

**I wish I could have posted everything that happens in the first episode, but there was just no way I could finish writing it as soon as I'd want to. ): This is the first part I wrote where it actually changes scenes. Slye is listening to music or thinking between scene changes that have happened in the show up till now. Here's a teaser for the next part: Slye accidentally hears Bethoven's 5th Symphony when she sees the doll for the first time. :P I love reviews! :D**


End file.
